


Legend of the Sword and Shield

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Legend of The Sword and Shield [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gloira and Victor are twins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Retelling of the Games story, Rose is evil, Slow Burn, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: This story follows along a boy, named Victor...who journey's through his Gym Challenge, with his twin sister Gloria and best friend Hop...he will overcome all sorts of hardships and challenges all while becoming the strongest trainer in Galar!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Legend of The Sword and Shield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Start of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Vic here with a new big project! I wanted to rewrite a new universe with my own headcanons that I've developed over the years worth of writing I've done! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Gather around, kids...it’s storytime!” A woman giggled as the bright eyes, and small laughter of children gathered around her. She sat in a comfy chair in the library; surrounding her were children of various ages, who sat at her feet. She gave one look around and clapped her hands before speaking to them. “So, what story would you like to hear today?” The children all exchanged glances at each other, unsure of what to ask. They’ve heard pretty much everything, from The Very Hungry Caterpie to Good Night Lunatone.

“We...don’t know.” The children shrugged as they looked around before resting their eyes on the woman.

“Hmm…” The woman crossed her arms and pondered before smiling. “How about I tell you guys a special story?”

“Oh!!” The children’s eyes lit up as she stood up and fished from her brown bag. She took out a red book and opened it.

“This book is a special one that hasn’t been published yet! I’ve been saving it for a special occasion. She gave a playful wink as the children sat closer to her.

“What’s the book about?” One of the children asked.

“I’ll tell you...it’s about a pair of heroes who stood against the odds to defeat a powerful and evil king. I call it; The Legend of the Sword and Shield.”

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the little town of Postwick. Wooloo rolled around the open fields. They jumped back as a boy ran past them. His purple hair and golden eyes shimmered in the sun as he approached a home near a field of flowers. He eagerly knocked on the door and awaited a response. The door swung open as a woman with dark brown hair smiled at him.

“Oh, Hop! It’s good to see you!”

“Morning!” Hop smiled wide and crossed his arms as he adjusted his denim jacket and green bag. “Is Victor and Gloria home?”

“Yes, they are just inside watching a match.” The woman smiled and led the boy in as he hurried inside.

“Get him, Raihan!” A girl in a grey sweater shouted as she pushed a boy next to her, dressed in a red polo. He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

“You can do it, Mister Kabu!” The twins watched the tv intently, taking no notice of Hop walking in. 

_ ‘Oh!’  _ He thought.  _ ‘It must be the exhibition tournament!’  _ He watched as Raihan called an attack.

“Kabu’s gonna lose Vic!” The girl sneered, causing the boy to shake his head.

“No, he’s not, Gloria! He’s gonna win; I just know it!”

_ ‘Actually, Victor...Gloria’s right.’  _ Hop laughed on cue as Kabu’s Pokemon laid defeated.

“Haha!” Gloria stood up and cheered as Victor sighed. “I told you so!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Victor sat up and turned off the tv and spotted Hop on reflection and jumped back. Almost knocking his head into the wall. “Hop!”

“Hey!” The boy waved as Victor blushed and stood up. 

“How long have you been there?” He asked as Gloria ran towards him.

“Hoppy, good to see you mate!” The twins smiled at their friend, who dug his hands into his pockets.

“I came by to say; today’s the day!” 

“Oh!” Gloria looked at the calendar and smiled wide. “That’s today? Oh, man, I forgot! I gotta go grab my bag!”

“Grab mine too, would ya?” Victor requested.

“The big one in your room, right?” She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

“You literally can’t miss it…” Victor smiled at his sister before returning his gaze back at his friend. “How’s it going, Hop?”

“Going good...a bit nervous though...with Lee coming home.”

“Yeah...I can imagine.” Victor walked over to the couch and picked up his phone. “He’s supposed to stop by and give us our starters, right?”

“Yep! And he’s gonna endorse us too!”

“Maybe you guys, but...I don’t know about myself, to be honest.” Victor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not that great of a trainer.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, you’re great!” Hop placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “You and I watched a ton of Lee’s videos! You even helped me write my special notebook too!” Hop dug into his bag and brought out a rather bulky purple notebook, and opened it. 

“Right! I helped you with the writing since you ran out of space in it...or rather, you kept running out of space on the pages.” Victor giggled as Hop twirled his pencil around his fingers.

“Well, I’m more of a doodler anyway... I like seeing the cool pictures I draw come to life, but the writing does help a little! You did make it easier for me to tell what to do!”

“I’m glad!” Victor laughed and looked down as his Budew waddled towards him. “Hey, Ivy!” He crouched down and picked up the Bud Pokemon and held her up. “Say hi to Hop!” She smiled at the purple-haired boy.

“Hey, Ivy! You ready to go on a journey with Vic today!” Hop laughed as she nodded at him.

“Oh hush, I might go on a journey...but…” Victor held his Pokemon close to him. 

“But you want to go, right?” Hop raised a brow as Victor nodded at him.

“Yeah, more than anything, to be honest. Thanks to you and Gloria, I feel like I can do what it takes to be a great trainer!”

“That’s the spirit, Vic!” Gloria ran behind the boys and tossed the rather large bag over to her brother.

“Whoa!” Victor instinctively let go of his Budew as she jumped on his head. “Careful! You almost hurt Ivy!”

“Oh, sorry, girl!” Gloria looked at his Pokemon, who smiled with glee. “Hey, have you seen Arthur? He should be around here…” Gloria felt a cold chill as her Ralts floated near her. “Oh, there, you are, mate!” The feeling Pokemon sighed and brought up the twin’s hats with his Psychic. 

“Thanks, Arthur.” Victor grabbed his signature grey beanie and placed it on his head. “How do I look.”

“Okay...I guess.” Hop turned around, trying to hide his face from view.

“Okay?” Victor raised a brow and looked at Gloria, who giggled with delight.

“What, Sir Hoppington means is that...you look fine, Vic.” Gloria adjusted her bag and shook her head as she picked up her Ralts. “Come on guys, let’s get a move on! Leon isn’t one to be patient.” With that, she left towards the door.

“Right, we will be right there, Gloria!” Victor adjusted his bag and crouched down to let his Budew onto his head. “You coming, Hop?”

“Yeah...just remember.” Hop took Victor’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of his palm. “No matter what, you’re an amazing person, and we will always be together!”

“Right back at you, Hop! You’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world! I swear on my life!” Victor smiled wide as Hop punched his arm.

“There you go, being all cheesy and junk...come on, let’s start our first adventure as Pokemon trainers! Together!” Hop ran out of the door as Victor looked up at his Budew.

“Well, with confidence like that, it’s no wonder he’s so full of energy.” Victor sighed and bit his lip. “I wonder if I’m worthy in his eyes…” Victor closed the door behind him and walked down the steps, and looked towards his friends. They waved as he ran towards them.


	2. Partners

Victor adjusted his bag and took a deep breath as he made his way down the steps of his home. He spotted his friends waving at him, beckoning him to come towards them.

“Come on, you, Slowpoke!” Gloria shouted, “or should I say SlowBRO!” 

“Good one.” Hop giggled as he high-fived her. 

_ ‘Those two…’ _ Victor huffed and walked up towards them and smiled. “Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.”

“Typical Victor,” Gloria said while resting her arm on her brother’s shoulder. “Always lagging behind.”

“I like to think of it as taking it slow!” Victor chuckled as Ivy danced on his head. “Sometimes, you miss out on things if you go on ahead.”

“Well, that’s true.” Hop crossed his arms as he nodded. “But sometimes, you’ll miss out if you don’t take that leap of faith, you know!”

“That’s a fair point too!” Victor smiled as the trio made their way towards the train station. “So, is Leon supposed to meet us somewhere?”

“Yeah.” Hop checked his phone and flipped through his messages. “He said he’d meet us at the train station, but I don’t” Suddenly, the trio heard a loud scream as a crowd pushed past Hop.

“Hop!” Victor ran forward and caught his friend as he glared at the crowd that ran past him. “You okay?”

“Yeah...I’m alright.” Hop rubbed his face and dusted the dirt off of his face. “Guess we know he’s here.”

“I’m gonna give that crowd a piece of my mind!” Gloria rolled up her sleeves and stomped forward, prompting Victor to grab her shoulder.

“Glori, please don’t fight a crowd.”

“Why not? They pushed Hop!” 

“We shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves...and if we cause a fuss...we could lose our endorsements!” Gloria sighed and relaxed her hands.

“You’re right...as much as I hate to admit it. It would suck if we didn’t get endorsed.”

“Exactly!” Hop smiled as he looked towards the train station. “We all trained hard, we all are gonna get our Pokemon and get endorsed...and take the Gym Challenge!” Hop giggled to himself as he clenched his hands in excitement. “Oh man...that means it will be one step closer to becoming Champion! Come on, guys, let’s go!” Hop quickly grabbed onto the twin’s wrist and ran towards the train station.

“Hop, hey, slow down!” Gloria steadied herself as Victor laughed and held onto his hat.

“Someone’s excited!” Victor smiled at Hop and looked down at the ground. 

_ ‘I’ll do my best to support Gloria and Hop.’  _

“Vic…” Gloria’s voice snapped Victor back into reality as the trio made their way towards the crowd.

“Yeah?”

“You were just thinking that you were just gonna support us only.”

“What? No, I didn’t!”

“Yeah, you said it with your face.” Gloria stared at her brother as Hop raised a brow at him. “Vic, you gotta have more confidence in yourself.”

“I...uh...I.” The fourteen-year-old boy avoided their gaze as he chewed his lip.

“Victor.” Hop touched Victor’s hands and smiled at him. “We all trained hard and studied a lot together.”

“Yeah...you’re right!” Victor nodded and smiled at his friends. “Let’s go say hi to Leon!” The trio made their way towards the station, carefully weaving through the crowd until they saw a man in a cape. Next to him was a Charizard that roared as the crowd cheered.

“There he is...guy really knows how to make an entrance, huh?” Gloria crossed her arms and shook her head as Leon greeted the crowd.

“Yeah…” Victor glanced at the Charizard and swallowed hard as he basked in her glory. 

_ ‘She looks so strong…’  _ Leon averted his gaze towards the trio and smiled as he walked up to them.

“Hop, Gloria...and Victor! It’s good to see you guys! Come to join the fans in the fun?”

“Can it, Lee...you know you’d get lost easily. We are here as your escorts.” 

“Fantastic!” Leon crossed his arms and laughed as he walked towards Hop. “Man, you’ve sure grown since I last saw you. You think you can wear the cape without tripping over it?” He chuckled as Hop shook his head.

“Right, right. Anyway, let’s go back home! Mum has cooked us a nice dinner for all of us! And you said you had a surprise for us too?”

“Maybe, maybe I don’t?” Leon chuckled as he walked past the trio. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Okay! Man Leon I can’t wait…” Hop excitedly jumped towards his brother but stopped when Leon turned towards the crowd.

“It was good to see all of you! But for now, this Champion has to rest up! See you later!” With that, Leon ran off in a hurry.

“Hey, Lee, wait up!” Hop ran after his brother as Gloria followed behind.

“Come on, Vic! Let’s go before we lose them.”

“Coming!” Victor walked forward and felt a burst of wind come up from behind him as Leon’s Charizard flew past him, knocking his beanie off. “Oh, jeez.” He looked down and spotted the tail’s flame flying close to it. “Hey, careful!” Victor quickly ran towards his hat and grabbed it before any damage could be done.

_ ‘That was close!’  _ Victor brushed the dirt off of his beanie and pondered at the Charizard. Suddenly he felt a weight on his head as Budew huffed at Charizard, prompting the boy to pat her head.

“Easy, Ivy...it’s okay, surely that was just an accident...oh well.” He sprinted back home towards his friends, who waited near the battlefield in Hop’s front yard.

“Okay, Lee...we are here...what’s the surprise?” Hop tapped his foot as Leon grinned at the trio.

“Well, every trainer starts their path through the Gym Challenge with Pokemon...they battle, grow and forge friendships...today, I will introduce you three to the ones that will get you started on your journey!” The Champion then tossed the Pokeballs into the sky, and three Pokemon appeared.

“First up is Grookey, The Chimp Pokemon! This Grass-type. It attacks with rapid beats of its stick. As it strikes with amazing speed, it gets more and more pumped!” Grookey took out its stick and slapped the nearby tree, causing a Sitrus Berry to fall onto Gloria.

“Hey, watch it, you little bugger!” Gloria laughed as it stuck his tongue out at her. “Cheeky little guy!” 

“Next up,” Leon continued as a burst of flame appeared and flew towards Hop.

“Whoa!” Hop laughed as a bunny rabbit jumped around the boy.

“We have Scorbunny!” Leon pointed at the Pokemon with a smile. “The Rabbit Pokemon! This Fire-type has special pads on the backs of its feet and one on its nose. Once it's raring to fight, these pads radiate tremendous heat.” The Scorbunny bowed towards Hop before jumping back around, scaring another Pokemon that ran around and hid behind Victor.

“Oh, you okay little guy?” Victor smiled at the blue colored Pokemon, who stared at him with teary eyes.

“Lastly, we have Sobble, the Water Lizard Pokemon.” Leon chuckled. “This Water-type; When scared, this Pokémon cries. Its tears pack the chemical punch of 100 onions, and attackers won't be able to resist weeping.”

“I see.” Victor laughed as he wiped his face. The three Pokemon ran towards Leon and presented themselves in front of the trio, all ready to be chosen.

“Go ahead and pick!” Leon said as he placed his hands on his hips. The trio looked at each other and laughed as they looked at the Pokemon.

“I think I can speak for Victor and Gloria that we don’t have to choose.” Hop grinned wide as he walked towards Scorbunny. “I’ll call you, Harpe!” Scorbunny laughed as it gave Hop a high-five before climbing onto his back.

“Yeah, it’s like…” Gloria stared at Grookey and stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re a mischievous one, aren’t you? I like you! I’ll call you, Odin!” Grookey snickered as he gave Gloria a fist bump before jumping into her arms.

“Yeah, it’s like they chose us!” Victor smiled and placed his hands down towards Sobble and smiled as he crawled towards him. “I think I’ll call you...Crocus.” Sobble smiled at his name and jumped into Victor’s arms as he looked at Gloria and Hop. “Our second Pokemon. It feels kind of unreal.”

“Yeah!” Hop smiled as he looked up at Harpe. “I have Harpe and Tuck. Gloria has Odin and Arthur, and now you have Crocus and Ivy! The three of us are set for this adventure!”

“Not so fast!” Leon held his hand out and shook his head. “You still have to show me your worth...and what better way than a battle!”

“Lee, you’re crazy.” Hop shook his head and stared at his brother. “There’s no way we are gonna battle you.”

“Oh, I’m not battling you guys...you guys are battling each other.”

“Huh?” Gloria looked to Victor and Hop, who raised their brow at her. “So you want us to battle each other?”

“That’s right! We have a battle royal! How about it?”

“Is that legal?” Victor asked as Sobble peered from Victor’s shoulder.

“Well, as Champion, I’ll allow this to test out your skills! So...what do you kids say?” Leon smiled as the trio stared at each other.

“Let’s do it, guys!” Hop smirked as he stared at Gloria and Victor. 

“You’re on Hop! Let’s do this, Vic!” Gloria ran towards the battlefield as Victor stared at the ground.

“Oh, okay…”

_ ‘Can I really do this?’  _


	3. The First Battle

Victor stared across the battlefield; he swallowed hard as he looked at Hop and Gloria.

“Alright, you three.” Leon clapped his hands as he startled Victor into place. Leon eyed the boy and sighed as he shook his head. “Anyway, the rules are simple; whoever knocks out the other trainer’s Pokemon is deemed the victor. The one who has the most Pokemon left is the winner! To your places.”

“You got it!” Hop grinned and jumped in excitement as he stared at his friends. “This is my first step to the path of becoming Champion, Gloria, Victor...let’s do this! Tuck, Harpe, let’s go!” 

“Oh, man!” Gloria laughed. “I’m fired up; time to fight! Arthur, Odin!” 

“Okay, I’m gonna try!” Victor nodded at his two Pokemon as they ran forward. “Ivy, Crocus...I’m counting on you guys!” Victor looked at Budew and Sobble as they nodded at him.

“Tuck, Tackle! And Harpe, let’s go with an Ember!” Wooloo quickly rolled towards Gloria’s Pokemon as she smirked at him.

“Oh, cheeky! Arthur, stop Tuck with Confusion!” Ralts’ eyes shined as a blue aura surrounded the Sheep Pokemon. “Odin, use Branch Poke on Crocus!” The Chimp Pokemon snickered as he ran towards Sobble.

“Crocus...dodge…” Victor fumbled his words as Grookey landed a direct hit on his Pokemon. “Oh, no!”

“Nice, hit there, Odin!” Gloria began to laugh, but it was quickly short-lived as a small burst of flame struck Odin.

“You’re wide open, Gloria!” Hop smirked as he looked at Victor. “Come on, Vic! Show me what you’re made of!”

“R...right!” Victor shook his head and pointed at Harpe. “Crocus, use water gun on Scorbunny!” The Water Lizard Pokemon nodded and took a deep breath as a stream of water shot out from his mouth. Victor looked at his Budew, who smiled at him. “Ivy, let’s go for a Stun Spore!” The Bud Pokemon nodded and shook her petals as yellow dust filled the air around Gloria and Hop’s Pokemon.

“Arthur, Safeguard!” The Feeling Pokemon’s eyes shimmered once again as a barrier blocked the powder from him. Gloria looked to her Grookey and then back at Victor. “Arthur, use Psybeam on Ivy!” Her Ralts jumped into the air and blasted a beam of Psychic energy at Ivy, knocking her back into Victor’s arms.

“Ivy!” He held the Budew in his arms and sighed as she got knocked out. “I’m sorry.” Victor looked at Crocus and chewed his lip. 

“Harpe, dodge the Water Gun with a Bounce!” The Rabbit Pokemon sprang into the air as the attack missed him. “Good try, Vic, but this is where I have the upper hand, or should I say, foot!” Hop looked up as Scorbunny kicked Sobble away, sending him flying back.

“Crocus!” Victor caught his Pokemon and fell back onto his bottom as he looked on at Gloria and Hop. 

_ ‘They...defeated me easily…’  _ The boy looked down and punched the ground.  _ ‘So much for showing them what I’m made of.’  _ He looked up as Gloria and Hop faced each other.

“Victor…” Hop looked at his friend and sighed. 

_ ‘I’m sorry…’  _ Hop shook his head as he looked at Gloria. 

“Tuck, go for another Tackle!”

“Odin, Pound!” Gloria shouted back. The two Pokemon clashed and flew back as their trainers looked to their other Pokemon.

“Harpe, Ember!”

“Arthur, use Psybeam!” 

“Wow…” Victor stood up and held his Pokemon close to his chest as he stared at his friends. “They are amazing…” The burst of flame slammed itself into Grookey’s body, burning his fur and knocking him out.

“Odin!” Gloria looked on as the Psybeam flew towards Tuck. “Get ‘em, Arthur!”

“Tuck!” Hop shouted, “Copycat!” The Wooloo nodded and flashed his eyes as a Psybeam flew out of his mouth

“What?” Gloria rubbed her eyes in disbelief as the attack collided with her Ralts’ attack. “Always full of surprises, huh, Hop?” 

“You know it!” Hop grinned and looked at Victor and frowned as the boy looked away. “Let’s finish this! Tuck, Tackle!” His Wooloo curled up and rushed towards Arthur, who braced for impact.

“Arthur, Confusion!” His eyes flashed as the blue aura surrounded Tuck once again. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, Hoppy!”

“I already did! Harpe, Flame Charge!” Scrobunny quickly flanked Ralts and kicked him away as flames covered his body.

“Oh dang, right…” Gloria laughed. “This is a double battle.” She shook her head as her Pokemon fainted.

“The winner is Hop!” Leon clapped his hands as Hop jumped with joy.

“Alright!” 

“Nice going there, Hop!” Gloria slapped Hop’s back as Victor walked from behind.

“Good job, Hop!”

“You too, Vic!” Hop grinned and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, who shook his head at him.

“I lost to both of you; I didn’t do that well.”

“I know, but you tried your best! And being a great trainer isn’t about all the battles you win! It’s about trying and never backing down!”

“Wow, such wisdom from our very own Hop.” Gloria scoffed. “Still, you got me good. But next time, things will be different!”

“You’re on!” Hop crossed his arms as he smirked at the twins. “I’ll take you both on and get stronger!”

“Wait, me too?” Victor pointed to himself and raised a brow as Hop nodded.

“Yeah! You’re my rival too! I know you’re capable of great things, Vic. You just need someone to help motivate you!”

“Oh…I guess.” Victor sighed and nodded at his friend. “I...I did like battling you guys.”

“Awesome!” Gloria hooked her arm around her brother’s neck and smiled. “With the three of us on our journey, we can all get stronger!”

“And you can start by getting these.” Leon cleared his throat as he gave Hop and Gloria a piece of paper. “I want to congratulate you on taking the first step of your Gym Challenge.”

“Oh, wow!” Hop gripped the paper and smiled to himself. “I got endorsed!”

“Me too!” Gloria laughed but froze as she looked at Leon. “Wait, what about Victor?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Hop looked at his brother then back to his friend. The Champion shook his head and stared at Victor’s face.

“I’m sorry, but...you didn’t make the cut, Victor.”


	4. Firm Rule

The teen couldn’t believe the words he heard from the Champion’s mouth...he chewed his lip and shook his head.

_ ‘Did I hear that right?’  _ He thought,  _ ‘Surely it must be a mistake...then again...I lost terribly…’  _ His body wavered, causing Hop to run towards him.

“Vic! I gotcha.” He quickly fixed his gaze back at his brother and shook his head. “Lee, what do you mean? He didn’t make the cut?”

“It’s exactly what I mean, your friend, Victor didn’t make the cut.” The Champion’s words cut deep like a knife as he firmly looked at Hop and Gloria. “There was a new rule implemented. Rules state that only two trainers are allowed per league officials.”

“That’s a stupid rule!” Gloria chimed as she stood in front of Victor.

“Yeah!” Hop nodded, “Why didn’t you tell us about this rule before?”

“Well, since I’m only able to endorse two trainers, I decided to choose based on your battle, and as expected...you and Gloria passed.”

“Expected?” Victor whispered. “You...you really mean that?”

“Oh uh...did I say expected?” Leon frowned and shook his head. “I meant that I expected my little brother to pass…”

“That’s even worse!” Hop angrily shouted. “That’s not fair! Vic tried really hard!”

“Yeah!” Gloria placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder and shoved the endorsement back at Leon. “I’m not gonna participate if you’re just going to shut down Vic like that! What kind of Champion are you?”

“One that is firm and fair about the rules!” Leon crossed his arms and scowled at the trio. “Listen, I know Victor tried hard, but you must understand; The Chairman is very strict about the rules. The Gym Leaders all have tight schedules, so we must keep the number down to a minimum. Besides, this is a good chance for Victor to train harder and try again next year, probably.”

“I hate that! If Vic and Gloria aren’t gonna participate, then…” Hop looked down at the paper and slowly pulled at the fibers. “I don’t want to either!”

“Hop!” Leon shouted and reached his hand out to stop him but froze as another hand firmly grasped Hop’s wrist.

“Hey, let go...Victor?” Hop’s eyes widened as Victor gripped his hand. “Why...why’d you stop me?”

“Because...it’s okay.” Victor smiled at Gloria and Hop and locked eyes with Leon. “I understand...you two are more deserving of this than I am. I’ll just try a little harder next year!” He let out another smile as he held Hop’s hands. “I’ll be fine; I’ll cheer you both on as much as I can.”

“I…” Hop looked down and kicked the ground. “Still doesn’t feel right to me; you are just as deserving. Just cause you lost doesn’t mean you’re not good enough.”

“Hop’s right, Victor.” Gloria nodded. “You wanted this more than anything! I hate that you’ve just let this happen.”

“I’ll be okay, guys...really.” Victor laughed and placed a hand on his Budew’s head and looked down. “I know my limits...just do your best for me.” Ivy looked up at her trainer and winced as she felt a droplet of water fall on her face.

“Vic…” Hop looked down at the endorsement letter and frowned as he looked at Leon. “I’m gonna defeat you and take that title! I don’t like this one bit, but rules are rules.” Hop looked over at Gloria, who nodded back at him.

“Just letting you know, Leon...I would immediately drop this, but.” She looked over at her brother, who leaned against the wooden fence, his face hidden from view as he stroked Ivy’s head. “I’m doing this cause my brother cares about others more than himself.”

_ ‘I wish he could be a bit more selfish…’  _ Gloria thought.  _ ‘You are very capable of being a trainer...I know for sure…’  _ She sighed and turned around before scowling at Leon.

“I hope you’re ready for two trainers who are after your title.”

“I’ll be ready then.” Leon sighed as the trio walked off the battlefield, with the Champion slowly walking behind them.

* * *

“Hey, Vic?” Hop held his hand up to his friend, who hopped off the fence and turned around.

“Yeah?” 

“Are…” Hop looked at Gloria and then back at his friend. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am! Why?” He raised a brow and chuckled as he looked up at the sky. 

“Well, you were looking forward to this...and well, we are here for you.” Hop nodded firmly as Victor smiled at him.

“Thanks, Hop...but don’t worry. It’s a shame that I can’t join you guys, but rules are rules.” Victor held his Budew and Sobble up and giggled as they grinned at him. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t cheer you guys on!”

“Yeah…” Hop sighed as Victor and Gloria walked towards their home. “You still coming by later tonight for the barbecue, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Hop.” Victor smiled and opened the door before heading inside. 

“Right behind you, Victor!” Gloria took one last look at Hop before shutting the door behind her.

“Mom, we’re home!” Victor called out and softly smiled as he heard the sounds of movement heading towards him.

“Oh, Victor, Gloria! Welcome home!” A woman with long brown hair and blue glasses smiled and hugged the twins before eyeing them both. “How’d meeting Leon go?”

“Well…” Victor held up Sobble and chuckled as the Pokemon teared up and hid behind his trainer.

“Oh, my! You got a new pokemon!”

“Correction!” Gloria giggled as Grookey appeared from behind their mother’s head. “We got new Pokemon.”

“Oh, that’s amazing! Then that means you guys got endorsed?” She looked at the twins and raised a brow as they looked at each other. “Is there something wrong?”

“Mom…the truth is.” Victor chewed his lip as he tried to muster the words to speak.

“Only I got endorsed.” Gloria sighed. She held out the piece of paper and shook her head. “Apparently, they could only endorse two, and Hop and I were chosen.”

“Oh, dear...Victor honey, are you okay?” The boy looked at his family and frowned.

“Why is everyone asking if I’m okay? I’m fine! Really!” His voice cracked, causing his Sobble to tear up. “Oh, Crocus, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to yell.” He placed a hand on Sobble and massaged his head before looking at his mother. “I’m okay.”

“Alright then...Gloria, can you get something for me?” Their mother pointed towards the kitchen.

“Of course, what is it that you need?”

“There’s a small box on the top shelf, grab it for me and leave it in the living room.”

“You got it!” Gloria bolted down the hall and towards the kitchen and spotted the supposed brown box. “Hmm, I think this is it!” Grookey pocked the box with curiosity as she held it firmly in her hands. “Come on, Odin, let’s go comfort, Victor.” Gloria gripped the box and walked towards the living room, and froze as she heard sobbing.

“It’s okay, Victor…”

“I...I really tried Mom...but...I just wasn’t good enough…” Victor hugged his mother and cried in her arms.

“Shh, it’s okay, son.”

“No, it’s not!” He cried. “It hurts…”

“He’s right, mom!” Gloria interrupted. 

“Gloria!” Victor shot up and rubbed his face, which became red and puffy from his tears.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just not fair!” Gloria sat next to Victor and hugged him tightly. “Leon just doesn’t know how amazing you are, that’s all!”

“Gloria.” Victor laughed and hugged his sister. “Thanks...that really helps.”

“I just wish Leon could see it too...if only it weren’t for the stupid Chairman.”

“Chairman?” Their mother questioned. “What does he have to do with anything.”

“According to Leon, he made a new rule about only official league members can endorse two trainers for the Gym Challenge.” Gloria crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “I hate it.”

“I see; that is unfortunate and unfair.”

“Exactly! Might as well through an age limit on the darn thing while we are at it!” Gloria threw her hands up in the air, causing Victor to giggle.

“I guess we can all agree it’s a dumb rule.” He sighed and looked down at the floor. “I wish there was something I can do.” He stood up and adjusted his beanie. “I’ll just have to cheer you on! I’ll be sure to watch both of your matches!”

“Are you sure?” Gloria raised a brow as her brother nodded.

“Yeah! If one of you guys win and take the title, maybe you can change that rule for us!”

“Vic!” Gloria clapped her hands onto her brother’s and smiled. “You loveable genius! That’s exactly what Hop and I will do!”

“Yeah! That’s great!” He smiled wide at his sister and hugged her. “I don’t want to hold you guys back, so...both of you do your best.”

“I’ll make sure to do just that, Vic!” Gloria flicked her brother’s forehead and giggled as he yelped.

“What was that for?”

“For being you...duh.” She laughed before looking at their mother. “There you have it, mom!”

“You two.” She stood up from the couch and kissed them both. “It’s amazing that you two are supportive of each other.”

“Well, we gotta be there for each other, right?” Victor looked at his sister, who grinned and nodded at him.

“Yep! We always have each other’s backs! With you supporting Hop and me, I know one of us will make it far!”

“Yeah…” Victor sat down on the couch and looked out the window. 

_ ‘I wish I could do more than support you both.’  _


	5. Trouble Brewing

The smell of roasted barbecue filled the air as Victor watched Hop engorge himself with the delicious meats and veggies. 

“Vic!” The purple-haired boy smiled wide as he stuffed his face.

“Slow down, Hop. You’ll choke on your food.” Victor chuckled as Hop nodded and quickly swallowed his food.

“Come eat! My Mum made plenty!”

“I’m not hungry.” Victor sat down on his chair and slowly pushed his food on his plate. Trying his hardest not to look at Leon in the eye.

_ ‘I feel like I shouldn’t be here.’  _ Victor looked at his sister, who sat next to him while massaging his back.

“Vic, you want me to walk you home? You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to...”

“I do!” Victor piped up and quickly chewed his lip before looking back down at his plate. “I want to be here since you and Hop are about to embark on the greatest journey ever. I want to be supportive of my sister and best friend.”

“And you’re doing a great job, Victor.” Hop sat down and leaned against Victor’s side. “We appreciate you being here for us, though.”

“Hop’s right!” Gloria leaned on the opposite side and glared at Leon, who quickly walked away from the grill and sat on a table far away from the trio. “I promise that Hop and I will make you proud and fight with all our might!”

“Thanks, guys.” Victor cracked a small smile before standing back up. 

“Where are you going?” Hop raised a brow as Victor threw away his plate.

“I’m gonna get some fresh air, don’t mind me.” The boy made his way towards his home, raising a few eyebrows from Hop and Gloria.

“Aren’t we outside, though?” Gloria whispered. 

“One of us should follow him.”

“Great idea, Hop! Go do that.” Hop threw his arms back and pointed at Gloria.

“What? Me? You’re his sister! You do it!”

“You’re his best friend! He tends to share more with you!”

“Family comes first!”

“Bros before hoes, Hop!” 

“That only works if Victor has a girlfriend, Gloria! And how dare you say that, don’t sell yourself short!” Hop shook his head at the ridiculous statement as the girl laughed at him.

“You get my point. Yes, family is important, but I think he would open up to you more. You know, best friends thing.” She sat back on her chair and looked at her friend. “Besides, you’re better at talking to him than I am.”

“I...man, I hate it when you’re right.” Hop slumped over and laughed as he prepared to confront his friend.

  
“Go see what’s up with him.” Gloria held out her hand, closed it into a fist, and nodded as Hop did the same.

“You can count on me!”

* * *

Victor quietly walked along the dirt path that connected his home to hop’s and sighed as he traced his finger against the wooden fence. “It just feels so wrong being there. Don’t you agree, Ivy?”

“Dew!” The Bud Pokemon hopped from one pole to the next and smiled as she made it to the furthest one in one leap.

“Look at you! I’m so proud of you!” Victor clapped his hands as Budew bowed to him. He walked over to his Pokemon and picked her up, and smiled at her. “You’ve grown, haven’t you?”

“Dew!” Ivy giggled as Victor’s beanie flopped over on his head.

“Hey! Crocus?” Victor looked up and giggled as Sobble appeared on Victor’s head. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Sob…” The Water Lizard Pokemon plopped his chin onto his trainer’s hair, almost sneezing as Victor’s hair swirl tickled Sobble’s nose.

“Bless you, Crocus.” Victor laughed as Sobble nuzzled his cheeks. “Oh, you’re here to comfort me too?”

“Sob…” Sobble nodded and wiped Victor’s eyes, who had a single tear that formed on his eyelid.

“Oh...I guess even you guys can see right through me, huh?” Victor leaned against the fence and sighed. “There’s no point in hiding it, huh? Yeah, I’m upset.” Victor chewed his lip as tears fell from his eyes. “I hate this feeling in my chest, it feels all twisted and painful, and I wanna throw up.”

“Dew…” Budew nuzzled her body close to her trainer and let out a small pink mist that tickled Victor’s nose.

“Sweet Scent?” Victor wiped his eyes and laughed; “You know that never works on me.”

“Dew!” Ivy puffed her cheeks and shook her head.

“Okay, it did work a bit...you always did know that flowers would cheer me up.” Victor hugged his Pokemon and wiped his face with his shirt. Victor looked towards the sky and watched the sun slowly begin to set. A small breeze blew across the fields and around his body before cascading into the grass below him. “You know, even though we didn’t get endorsed, you guys did your best, and I’m proud of you!”

“Dew!”

“Sob!” Both of his Pokemon snuggled next to Victor as the boy smiled at them.

“I just wish I could say that about myself. I guess I should take Leon’s advice and work a little harder next time, huh?” He let out another sigh before standing back up from the fence.

_ ‘But can I even do that? Would things be different next time if I tried harder?’  _ Those thoughts clouded Victor’s mind as his stomach growled.

“Oh…” Victor blushed as he rubbed his stomach. “We should head back; All this thinking has made me hungry.” Victor brushed the dust off the seat of his pants and began walking until-.”

“Crash!” Victor turned on the heel of his shoes and gasped as the gate guarding the Slumbering Weald laid bare.

“What?” Victor ran towards the gate and saw a white ball of fluff rolling away. “A runaway Wooloo?” Victor looked back towards the party and turned his head towards the forest. 

_ ‘I shouldn’t...but…’  _ Victor clenched his fist and ran into the forest. 

* * *

“Vic? Vic? Victor!” Hop shouted as he ran along the dirt pathway. “That’s weird; where did he go?” Hop scratched his head and crossed his arms. “Maybe he went inside his house?”

_ ‘The one you call Victor has gone back..’  _

“Huh?” Hop turned around and furrowed his brow at the voice. “Who’s there?” The purple-haired boy pondered and fixed his gaze at the broken gate. “What the? I thought Lee had this fixed ages ago...unless…” Hop looked inside the forest and shook his head before running inside it.

_ ‘Not again!’  _


	6. The Slumber Weald

“Hey, wait up!” Victor dodged through the brush, keeping a close eye on the white ball of fluff that rolled away from him. “Where are you going, little guy?” Victor ignored all sense of reason and continued running towards the Wooloo. “You should know it’s dangero-” Suddenly, his leg caught in a root, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. “Oww.” He looked up and watched the Wooloo disappear from view. He sat up and sighed as his beanie fell off his head.

“Good work, Vic…” He said to himself. “You lost another Wooloo, just like before.” He brushed the dirt off his beanie and stood up. “You’re not cut out for this kind of stuff anyway. Leon was right. I better go get Hop and the others.” Victor turned around and froze as he felt an icy cold chill creep up his spine. 

_ ‘Victor…’  _ A voice called out to the boy as a fog appeared around his body.

“That voice…” He whispered. A large lump formed in his throat as the fog grew thicker. A pair of golden eyes hovered around the trees.

_ ‘Look, he grew up!’  _ The voice echoed throughout Victor’s ears, easing his muscles and relaxing his body as the cold slowly went around his body.

_ ‘You seem sad!’  _

“I am sad…” He answered as the golden eyes shined brighter.

_ ‘What’s wrong, Victor?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, you can tell us! We’re your friends!’  _ A few sets of ghostly limbs appeared and slowly wrapped around Victor’s body.

“I...I didn’t get endorsed by the Champion.” Victor looked down at the ground and chewed his lip. “I tried so hard, but in the end, I came up short...just like always. I’m never good enough for people.”

_ ‘Oh, that’s terrible!’ _

_ ‘You’re good enough for us!’ _

“You think so?” Victor cracked a small smile as the limbs tightened around him.

_ ‘We know so! It stinks that everyone makes you feel sad cause you’re not good enough.’  _

_ ‘Come play with us, Vic! You won’t ever feel sad if you come with us!’  _

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” Victor reached a hand out towards one of the limbs and slowly began to drift as his eyes felt heavy. The eyes shimmered as Victor grasped the limb around his hand. “I won’t ever feel sad...again…”

“Harpe, Ember!” A blast of flame shot out from the fog and burned the limbs away, revealing a small group of Phantump that quickly dispersed. Hop came bolting forward from the fog and glared at the Phantumps that circled above him. “Get away from him, you bastards!” 

_ ‘Him again!’ _

“Yeah, it’s me! You’re not taking Victor away from me!” Hop stood up and pointed at the Phantumps, who giggled and flew around.

_ ‘Just because you’re bigger now doesn’t mean you can win! Victor here was about to join us again!’ _

“I don’t care! You’re not laying a finger on my best friend!” Victor’s vision slowly refocused on Hop’s smiling face. 

“Hop…” Victor reached up and took Hop’s arm and stared at him. “How’d you know to come here?”

“I came looking for you cause I was worried about ya.” Hop smiled at his friend. “And tell you that you’re worth more than any endorsement anyone could give you!”

“What?” Victor stepped back in shock as Hop nodded at him.

“Yeah! Lee might not see how amazing you are. But I can see you have what it takes! And don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise!”

“Hop.” Victor looked down and smiled to himself. “You really mean that?”

“Course I do! I am your best friend, after all!” Hop laughed and looked away before whispering.

_ ‘I wish we could be a little more than that. But for now.’  _ He glared back at the Phantumps and stood in front of Victor.

“We need to fight together if we want to win this!”

“I...I don’t know.” Victor hovered his hand over his Pokeball and chewed his lip. “I don’t want to get in your way.”

“It will be okay, Vic...just remember all you learned by watching those videos with Gloria and me,” Hop smirked and nodded towards his Scorbunny, who jumped forward, awaiting his trainer’s next command.

“Alright, let’s go, Crocus!” The Water Lizard Pokemon flopped onto the ground next to Scrobunny and teared up as he looked at the Phantumps. “It’s okay, Crocus! We will be okay!” Victor let out a small nod to Sobble, who wiped his face.

“That’s the spirit! Harpe, Ember!” Scorbunny jumped into the air and shot a burst of flame towards the Phantumps. Who dodged it easily.

_ ‘Too slow!’  _ The Phantumps giggled and charged a Shadow Ball and shot it towards Harpe.

“Harpe, dodge-”

“Crocus, Water Gun!” A blast of water shot out from Sobble’s mouth, colliding with the Shadow ball, causing a small explosion that rocked the trees around them.

“Vic?” Hop looked over to his friend, who was just as surprised as he was. “Did you just?”

“I don’t know...I just went with an attack, and it felt right?” The brown-haired boy laughed and looked down at Crocus, who jumped onto his shoulder. “How’d that feel, Crocus?”

“Sob!” Sobble smiled and nuzzled Victor’s cheek with his face.

“I guess he likes it too!” Hop slapped Victor’s back and grinned at the Phantumps. “You lot are in a load of trouble now!”

_ ‘We will see about that!’  _ The Phanumps giggled and charged a bigger Shadow Ball and blasted it towards the boys.

“Get ready, Vic!” Hop gripped Victor’s shoulder and chewed his lip.

“I’m ready, Hop!” 

Suddenly the Shadow Ball froze mid-air, causing the boys to raise their brows.

“What’s going on?” Victor looked around and noticed the forest around them lost all its color.

“I don’t know...but Harpe?” Hop looked down at his Scorbunny, who was frozen and greyed out. “Harpe! Speak to me!” Hop crouched down and touched his Pokemon and grunted as it didn’t budge. 

“Crocus?” Victor looked over to his Sobble, and he too was frozen and greyed out. “What’s happening, Hop?”

“I don’t know…it’s getting kind of creepy-” Suddenly, a bright light shined through the fog. “Now what?” Hop glared and covered his eyes as the light formed two orbs that flew towards the boys.

“Careful, Hop!” Victor reached out to his friend and touched his back as the orbs flew around them and suddenly howled.

“Vic, did you just howl?” Hop raised a brow at his friend, who shook his head in response.

“No, that wasn’t me…” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why would I howl?”

“I don’t know; maybe you saw something you liked.”

“Hop, be serious!” Victor blushed and pushed his friend, who chuckled.

“I am...this is how I cope…” Hop brushed his nose and stared at the light. “Hey, Vic.”

“Yeah?”

“Does this light feel familiar?”

“Yeah...it kind of does.” Victor slowly brought his hands towards the light. “It feels warm.” He smiled at the light as it flew off towards the nearby shrine.

“What? Where did that come from?” Hop threw his hands up in the air as a shrine appeared from the fog. The boys slowly walked towards the shrine. The air was still like a quiet room. The sounds of grass crunched underneath Victor’s shoes as he approached the shrine.

“We’ve been here before, Hop.”

“Yeah, it was like back then when you chased after that Wooloo.”

“Yeah.” Victor walked up to the graves that appeared in the middle of the shrine.

“Are those graves?” Hop crouched down next to Victor, who nodded.

“Yeah, looks like it. But what do you make of it?” Victor brushed his hand over the dirt and spotted some writing. “Hop, it’s writing!”

“What does it say?” Hop placed a hand over Victor’s shoulder and watched as his friend removed more of the dirt.

“It says-” Another howl shook the boy’s core, causing them to turn around.

“What the?” Hop looked over and saw two quadrupedal beasts that approached them. “You guys want to fight too!” Hop took a stance and readied himself. He ran towards the beast at full speed.

“Hop, wait!” Victor watched as Hop prepared to punch the beasts. 

“Lay off of us...huh?” Hop phased through the beasts and tumbled onto the ground, and looked up. “What the heck?”

“Hop, you okay?” Victor shouted as Hop nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Hop replied as more fog appeared surrounding him.

“Hop!” Victor ran towards his friend but froze when his legs gave out, causing him to trip. “My legs...it feels like they are full of lead.” Victor looked over at his friend and reached out towards him. “Hop…”

“Vic!” Hop’s voice echoed in Victor’s mind as one of the beasts approached Victor.

“Stay away...please let us go….” Victor whispered as he slowly began to lose consciousness. 

“Huh?” Victor shut his eyes as he heard a voice speak to him.

  
_ ‘You’re not ready, child...not now, not ever!’  _


	7. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Vic here! Sorry for the long delay! I've been like not feeling the motivation to update, but I finally got it back and I'll do my best to update everyday owo

“Vic...Vic! Victor!” Victor slowly sat up as a voice called out to him.

“Where am I?” He squinted his eyes and regained focus, and promptly fell over when Gloria hugged him tightly.

“Oh, thank, Arceus! I was so worried about you two!”

“Two…” Victor rubbed the bridge of his mouth and looked around. “Two- Hop! Where is he? Is he okay?”

“I’m right here…” Victor turned his head and saw his friend leaning against a nearby tree. Hop smirked and waved as Victor crawled towards him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah...but what about you?” Hop touched Victor’s forehead causing the boy to wince. “That’s some nasty cut.”

“Cut?” Victor quickly touched the area where Hop pressed and felt a dried gash on his head and hissed as it burned his face. “When did I get this?”

“I’m guessing when you fell.” Hop stood up and brought out a small first aid kit. “Here, let me.”

“You brought that along with you?” Victor asked as Hop set to work on the injury.

“Well yeah! Never know when we need it! Like now, for example!” Hop cleaned the cut.

“Ow...thanks, Hop.” Victor blushed as Hop patched him up.

_ ‘His face is super close to me...calm down Vic...calm down...why am I feeling this way?’ _

“Vic, you okay? Your face is all red.” Hop raised a brow and tilted his head at his friend as he placed a bandaid on his forehead. 

“I...uh...it’s just the heat, yeah!” Victor touched his cheeks and looked at the ground. 

“Well, okay then.” Hop stood up and placed the kit in his bag before sticking out his hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

“Thanks…” Victor stood up and looked at Gloria. “What happened?”

“Well, we got worried that you two didn’t come back, and well…” Gloria sighed as Leon walked up from behind her.

“I found you two in the forest unconscious.”

“Oh…” Victor looked back at the gate to the forest and quickly realized. “What about the-”

“Baaaa” The sound of the Wooloo caused Victor to jump from his spot. The Sheep Pokemon rolled into his legs as he crouched down to pet it.

“This the Wooloo you were trying to rescue?” Leon raised his brow at Victor who nodded.

“Yeah...it rolled into the forest and…”

“So you went in there without any help?” Victor clamped his mouth shut as Leon’s words got to him.

_ ‘He’s right...I went on my own again…’  _

“But I couldn’t just leave it!” 

“Yeah, Lee!” Hop stood in front of Victor and crossed his arms. “What, you want us to let an escaped Wooloo get hurt?”

“Hop, do you know what’s in there? What if you got lost or hurt?” Leon looked at Victor and huffed. “Well, one of you did…You should’ve told one of the adults!” Leon sighed and turned around as he walked away. “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Hop.”

“That, Leon…” Gloria placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. “I can never get a good read on that guy.”

“I’m sorry, guys…” Victor scratched the back of his head and sighed as Hop shook his head.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault…”

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t gone on my own, we wouldn’t have passed out after seeing those things.”

“Things?” Gloria raised her brow and got closer to her brother. “What did you guys see back there?”

“Well…” Hop looked at his friend, who nodded at him. “Vic and I...we saw; these two beasts. It was too foggy, so we didn’t get a good look at them.”

“Yeah, I didn’t recognize them as anything I’ve seen.” Victor shrugged as Gloria nodded at them.

“I see; maybe that’s what caused you guys to pass out.”

“Probably...but for now, we should head back.” Hop adjusted his bag and walked past the twins. “We got a big day for us tomorrow…”

“Hop?” Victor caught up to his friend and looked at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry; I’m alright.” Hop let out a smile before checking on his Pokemon and setting off back towards his house.

_ ‘Good to see you safe, Hop...why just me, Lee?’  _ Hop thought as he looked back at Victor.  _ ‘Why not care about them too?’  _

* * *

That evening, Victor sat up from his bed and looked out of his window. “What did they mean by not ready?”

“Can’t sleep?” Victor jumped and turned his head to find Gloria leaning against the door frame.

“A little, what’s up?”

“Nothing...just thinking about tomorrow.”

“Right, you and Hop are about to partake in the Gym Challenge.”

“I wish you could join us, though.” Gloria walked over to Victor’s bed and slapped his legs. “Vicccccccccc!!!! Join us!”

“I would, but I don’t have a reason to!” The boy laughed as his sister pouted.

“Wrong answer! You’re coming with us if you like it or not!” Gloria grabbed him by the legs, pulling him off the bed.

“Gloria!” Victor caught himself before smacking the ground and laughed as she dragged him around his room. “Come on, let me go! Mom is gonna hear us!”

“No, she won’t! She’s fast asleep!” Gloria smirked and froze as the lights turned on.

“Now, what do we have here?” Olivia Hoshino, the twin’s mother stood before them at Victor’s door, her brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her glasses glimmered in the light as she frowned at her kids.

“Hi, Mom….” Gloria dropped Victor’s legs and laughed as she looked at the ground. “I was just trying to get Vic to get the guts to join Hop and me on our journey!”

“Really?” Olivia looked at Victor, who rubbed his head and sat up.

“Yeah, she was…”

“Well, what’s your answer, Victor?” Olivia smiled as she crouched down next to him.

“You should know!” Victor crossed his arms and pouted as his mother ruffled his hair. “I’m best off staying home and supporting them on the sidelines.”

“Is that what you truly want, dear?” Olivia smirked at her son, who blushed and looked away.

“Yes…”

“Victor.” No response came from the boy as Olivia stood up. “Victor Dominic Hoshino.”

_ ‘Not the full name…’  _ Gloria swallowed hard as Victor quickly stood up.

“Yes!” 

“Tell your mother the truth, now.” Olivia placed her hands on her hips as Victor sighed and looked at Gloria.

“Okay, you win. I do want to go with you guys, but like, what is Leon gonna think when he spots me with you guys?”

“Well, you’re technically not participating.” Gloria shrugged and hugged Victor from behind. “You could be moral support!”

“I guess so…”

“Besides, it’s better than being cooped up in here, right?”

“Well…” Victor scratched his chin and crossed his arms. “That is a sound argument...alright...I’ll do it!”

“Awesome!” Gloria smiled and hugged her brother. “I guess I won’t have to kidnap you now!”

“You what?”

“Oh man...look at the time! Good night guys!” With that, Gloria ran towards her room before neither her mother and brother could react.

“Glori- and she’s gone…” Victor laughed and sat on his bed as his mother walked towards him.

“I’m sure she’s not the only one who’s excited to see you agree.” She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. “Vic, you’re your own person. You live your life how you want to. Just because you can’t participate in the Gym Challenge doesn’t mean you can’t adventure. Who knows, maybe you could learn something new that could change Leon’s mind?”

“You think I can?”

“That’s not for me to say, son.” She gave him one big hug and smiled as she walked past his bag. “Did you really plan on staying?”

“Yeah, of course, Mom! Glad Gloria talked me out of it!” Victor laughed as Olivia spotted his bag, which was next to his clothes. She gave a light chuckle as she saw a few items in the bag. All ready for travel.

“I see; well, don’t forget to pack your camping gear, now.”

“I didn’t forget! I had it all ready anyway...wait…” Victor blushed as Olivia laughed and turned out the lights. “Mom, forget I said anything!”

“Of course, good night!” She closed the door and smiled to herself. “Victor, Gloria...I know you both will achieve great things in your own way.”

* * *

Victor pulled the blanket over his body and looked up at the moon before pulling out his phone and calling Hop.

_ ‘Hey, Vic!’  _

“Hey, Hop!” Victor smiled as Hop’s smiling face appeared. “You all set for your journey?”

_ ‘Yep! I got every last bit ready!’ _

“Good, me too!”

_ ‘You..too? Wait, you don’t mean?’  _ Hop’s eyes lit up as Victor nodded. 

“Yeah! Gloria and I will see you later; get some rest!”

_ ‘Oh man, this is great! The three of us together having a grand ol’ time! I can’t wait! I hope I can get some sleep!’ _

“Me too...I’ll see you later.” Victor put away his phone and smiled as he looked at his gear. “Tomorrow...Gym Challenge or not, I’m gonna adventure like no tomorrow!”


	8. Chance of a Lifetime

“Pokeballs...check! Potions...check! Money...check!” Victor zipped up his bag’s contents and thoroughly checked through each pocket as he went down each item on his list.

“You got everything, Vic?” Gloria leaned against Victor’s door. 

“Yeah, I think so! Camping gear, medicine, food rations...I don’t think I’m missing anything else?”

“Oh really?” Gloria walked behind her brother and rested her arms on his head, and chuckled. “You have  _ everything? _ ” 

“Gloria, get off my head; you’re gonna mess up my hair...OH!” Victor shot up from the floor, causing his sister to stumble as he ran to grab his beanie.

“That Vic…” Gloria shook her head and zipped up her brother’s bag as she heard the sound of Victor running around the house. “He’s a lot more excited to go more than I am.” She smirked and stood up just as Victor walked back into his room.

“Okay, now I have everything!” He let out a big smile and picked up his bag before walking out towards the living room.

“You two ready?” Olivia smiled and stood up from the couch as the twins nodded at each other.

“As we’ll ever be!” Gloria adjusted her brown bag and crouched down as their mother’s Munchlax walked towards them. “Hey, Totoro! You gonna miss Vicky and me now?”

“Lax!” The Big Eater Pokemon yawned and walked away as the girl giggled.

“I take that as a yes.” 

“Things are gonna be quiet now that my two kids are gone.” Olivia smiled and hugged the twins and planted a soft kiss on their foreheads. “Gloria, you do your best out there!”

“Of course, Ma! We Hoshino women never know when to quit! “I’ll do great!”

“I like the sound of that!” Olivia turned her attention to Victor and brushed back his hair. “Victor.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” He laughed. “I’ll be sure to not get in the way of Gloria and Hop.”

“No, not that;” She shook her head and hugged him tightly. “You do your best as well.”

“Oh…” Victor returned the hug and buried his face into his mother’s chest. “I...I’ll do my best.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang, cutting the hug slightly short. “Looks like your escort is here!”

“Mom,” Victor scoffed. “Hop is our friend; if anything, I’m the escort.” Victor walked towards the door, turned the knob, and spotted his friend’s familiar spiky purple hair. “Hey, Hop!”

“Hey, Vic! Gloria! You guys ready to go?”

“Yep! Let’s!” Gloria walked out of the door as her Pokemon climbed onto her shoulders. “Bye, Mom! We’ll make sure to call you!”

“Bye, guys! Be safe!” Olivia waved at her kids as Victor shut the door behind him.

“Alright, Ivy, Crocus; you guys ready to adventure?” Victor laughed and looked down at his Pokemon, who nodded with excitement as the boy ran towards his friends.

“Great, we are all here!” Hop crossed his arms and smirked as he pointed towards Route 2. “So, Gloria...according to Lee…” Hop’s voice stuttered as he uttered his brother’s name. “You and I have to meet the Professor over in Wedgehurst to get our Pokedexes.”

“Sounds like a plan...wait, Leon’s not gonna meet us there?” Gloria tilted her head as Hop shook his.

“No, he had some important Champion business to take care of and left this morning. He did say he’d meet us at Motostoke for the ceremony then.” 

_ ‘Oh, thank goodness.’  _ Victor let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Route 2.  _ ‘I don’t think I’d be able to get out of the house.’  _

“Well, that’s good, I suppose.” Victor smiled. “I’ll do my best to heal your Pokemon up or even give advice!” 

“That’s our Victor!” Gloria wrapped her arm around her brother and ruffled his hair. “Thanks for agreeing to come with us, Vic!”

“I mean, it’s not like I had a choice or anything.” Victor blushed and looked away from his friends.

“Technically, you did,” Hop smirked, causing Victor to turn a brighter red.

“Hop! I…”

“I mean, he’s right, Vic!” Gloria laughed as her brother avoided their gaze. “You had a choice to go.”

“I...well...uh, you see…” Victor quickly pointed and shouted. “Oh, look! Wedgehurst!” The train station came into view as the trio made their way towards the small town.

“Now, the professor’s lab should be….” Hop looked around and squinted as he spotted a tall-looking mansion over to the right side of the entrance. “Over there!” 

“Who’s that?” Gloria wondered as the trio spotted a woman with bright orange hair. 

“That Leon...what am I gonna do with you.” The woman sighed and twirled her hair and raised a brow as she spotted the trio. “Hop, is that you?”

“Sonia?” Hop threw his arms back in shock as the woman ran towards him and hugged him. 

“Oh, it is you! My look at you! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you! How are your folks doing? What brings you here, and where the hell is your brother anyway?”

“Owww, you’re squeezing me too tightly!” Hop pulled himself free and adjusted his jacket. “Okay, in order, my folks are doing fine...I’m here cause I need my Pokedex, and how the heck should I know where Lee is? You know how he is nowadays.”

“Right, right. That’s good, minus the Leon part...how  _ is  _ he doing then.” Sonia’s face scowled slightly as Hop took quick notice of her.

“He’s...well...I guess he’s doing alright. Being Champion and a butthead...and a Champion butthead.”

“That’s him alright!” Sonia laughed and raised a brow at the twins, and looked to Hop. “Are these the ones you told me about?”

“Told about?” Gloria and Victor looked at each other as Hop cleared his throat.

“Yeah! This is Victor and Gloria! My friends!”

“Well, any friends of Hop are friends of mine!” Sonia shook Victor and Gloria’s hands and smiled. “Name’s Sonia Magnolia!”

“Wait, Magnolia…” Victor stepped back and pointed at her. “As in Professor Magnolia?”

“Sonia, you’re the professor?” Gloria gasped, causing Sonia to shake her head and wave her hands in front of her face.

“What? Me? No, no, no...not me! That’s my Grandmother!” 

“Oh!” The twins nodded as Sonia laughed.

“I could never be Professor; I don’t think I’d be good enough.”

“Good enough…” Victor clutched his chest and chewed his lip as those words resonated with him. 

_ ‘So...she’s like me too?’  _

“Oh, come on, Sonny!” Hop crossed his arms and smirked at her. “You’d make a great Professor! You loved talking about Pokemon in those books you’ve read to me when I was little.”

“Oh hush! Hop.” Sonia stuck her tongue out at the boy, who did the same. 

“Hey, Vic,” Gloria whispered in her brother’s ear.

“What’s up?”

“You think Sonia knows Leon too? Like, know know?” 

“Probably...I mean, she knew Hop when he was little...so it’s only natural.”

“You think they went on the gym challenge together too?”

“Maybe…” 

“Victor, Gloria!” Sonia shouted, causing the twins to stand straight up. “So, what are you guys doing here?”

“Well,” Gloria took a step forward. “As Hop said, we need our Pokedexes! Leon said we could get them here.”

“Oh! I take that the three of you got endorsed by him then?” Sonia let out a big smile, but it quickly disappeared as Gloria and Hop looked to the ground before turning their attention towards Victor.

“They both did..but not me...I tried my best to impress him but in the end. He said I wasn’t good enough.” Victor shook his head and jumped when Sonia slammed her hands on his shoulders. “Sonia-?”

“HE SAID WHAT?” Sonia shouted, causing the nearby townsfolk to stare at her. “Oh...sorry, come inside.” The trio nodded and went inside the lab. 

“Wow, this place is huge!” Gloria looked around and jumped as she heard barking. “Is that a Yamper?” 

“Bawrk!” The Puppy Pokemon ran around the girl and wagged his tail as she crouched down and scratched his chin.

“Wow, aren’t you just adorable! I love your bowtie!”

“Come on, Sparky!” Sonia called her Pokemon over and sat in a chair, and planted her feet. Sparky crawled into her lap as she stared at Victor.

“Now, you’re telling me that Leon...the Champion of Galar...denied an endorsement letter?”

“Well.” Victor nodded and sighed. “He said there was this new rule that was implemented saying he could only endorse two people.”

“And he just went along with it? I can’t believe this…”

“Yeah!” Hop interjected. “Get this! Lee said that Victor wasn’t good enough! Even though he lost, he still tried his hardest! It’s just not fair!” Hop clenched his fist and shook his head. “What kind of Champion does that?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on in his mind, Hop.” Sonia massaged Sparky’s head and frowned as she looked at the twins. “Ever since he became Champion, he’s been acting odd, but I can’t put my finger on it.” She twirled her hair with one hand and stood up. 

“Victor…” Gloria looked to her brother and then back at Sonia. “I know he’s a capable trainer! Sure he doesn’t know much, but we are all like that too! What makes us any different than him?”

“Yeah, Gloria’s right!” Hop stood in front of Victor and pounded his chest. “That rule is unfair! Everyone tries hard!”

“I see,” Sonia locked eyes with Victor and walked towards him. “What do you think about this?”

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you’re the one who is affected by this the most. What do you truly feel about all this.” 

“I.” Victor looked up at Sonia, Gloria, and Hop and swallowed hard. “I...I think it’s really unfair to judge someone based on one battle...I hate it!” Tears streamed from the boy’s eyes as his face grew red and puffy. “Why, why did he say I wasn’t good enough based on one single instance! That’s just too much pressure! Champion’s are supposed to support aspiring trainers! This isn’t it! I...I don’t like this at all!” The boy’s cries echoed in the lab as he wiped his face. 

“Vic…” Hop hugged his friend’s side as he patted his back.

“I’m sorry…” Victor sniffled and looked back at Sonia before continuing. “I want to show him what I’m made of, but I don’t know where to begin.”

“That’s enough for me.” Sonia ruffled Victor’s beanie and set Sparky down before holding out her hands. “Hand me your phones.”

“All of us?” Gloria asked as Sonia nodded.

“Yep!” She smiled as the trio handed their phones and walked away.

“You okay, Vic?” Gloria asked as Victor nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m okay...but...what is Sonia planning?” 

“Sorry for the wait!” Sonia walked back from her lab and handed the trio their phones. 

“Sonia, what did you do?” Hop asked as the woman smirked.

“Well, turn them on and find out!”

“Uh, okay…” Hop pressed the button and jumped back as a face appeared, and the phone sprung to life. “Whoa!”

_ ‘Bzzt Bzzt! Greetings, Hop Asher Yusuf! I am your Rotom Dex! Pleased to meet you!’  _

“Whoa! My very own Rotom Dex!” Hop’s eyes sparkled as the blue phone flew around him.

“Wait…” Victor looked up at Sonia with concern. “You gave us all Pokedexes?”

“Yep! I mean, that’s what my job is! Well, normally, it goes to my Gran, but I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“But, Sonia...I didn’t get endorsed.”

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t mean someone can’t deem you worthy for a Pokedex.” Sonia smiled as she walked away from the group.

“Did she…” Victor looked down at his phone, pressed the button, and smiled wide as the Rotom came to life and flew around him.

_ ‘Greetings! Victor Dominic Hoshino! I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance! Let’s get along!’  _

“Wow...my very own Pokedex!” Victor giggled to himself as he held the Rotom phone close to him. 

“Now...the next step for the three of you is to meet the Professor in Route 2!” Sonia sat back down on her chair and smiled. “I have to take care of something real quick, so I’ll join you guys later!”

“What’s she gonna do?” Gloria asked.

“She will tell you what to do next, just show your Pokedexes to her, and she will take care of the rest! Now run along!”

“That’s amazing, Vic!” Hop hugged his friend and laughed. “We all got Pokedexes!”

“Yeah…” Victor blushed and smiled brightly as he stared at Sonia.

_ ‘Thanks, Sonia…’  _


	9. New Experiences

“My very own Pokedex.” Victor held up his phone, his eyes glittering as the trio walked towards Route 2. “My own Pokedex!”

“He’s been like that for five minutes now.” Gloria laughed as Hop chuckled and shook his head.

“Let him have this! He’s enjoying himself.” 

“I wonder how it works?” Victor flipped through his phone and spotted an app that flashed on his screen. “Oh, maybe this?” Just then, the trio froze as they heard the sound of a bird alerting them.

“Oh, it’s just a Rookidee.” Gloria laughed as she crouched down at the Pokemon. “It’s kind of cut-” Suddenly, the Rookidee slammed its body into her, knocking her back.

  
“Gloria!” Victor ran towards his sister and helped her up. “You okay?”

“Cheeky bird...well, you won’t make a mockery out of me!” Gloria lifted her sleeves and took a step forward.

“Gloria, wait!” Hop stuck his hand out in front of him and smiled at the Rookiedee. “Let me! I wanna catch this bird!”

“Alright then, the floor is yours.” Gloria and Victor stood by a rock and watched as Hop faced the Pokemon head-on.

“Let’s go, Harpe!” Scrobunny hopped around and smiled as he faced the Rookiedee.

“Guess it’s a good time to try out this new app!” Gloria pulled out her magenta-colored phone and pressed the app that had the face of the Rotom. The phone flashed and popped open before flying around her.

_ ‘Bzzt Bzzt, Welcome to the Pokemon information recording application! Or PIRA for short! Bzzt Bzzt’  _

“That’s silly…” Gloria scoffed and shook her head. “Can you think of anything better?”

_ ‘Bzzt Bzzt...hmmm’  _ Her Rotom frowned and thought about it for a moment before smiling.  _ ‘How about The Pokemon Data Record!’  _

“The PDR?” Victor tilted his head and nodded. “I like the sound of that; what do you think, Glori?”

“It’s better, but I don’t know.” She frowned and crossed her arms, causing Victor to pout.

“Can you think of one better? I’d love to see you try.”

“The PDR it is.” She chuckled and held her phone. “So, how do you work?”

_ ‘Easy, just take a picture of the Pokemon, and I will take care of the rest!’  _

“Really? Like this?” Gloria hovered her phone over Harpe and took a photo.

_ ‘Bzzt Bzzt! Scorbunny, The Rabbit Pokemon has been recorded! This Fire-Type Pokemon has special pads on the backs of its feet and one on its nose! A warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this Pokémon's body, and its pads heat up as a result of this! Once that is done, it’s raring to fight!’  _

“Wow! Who would’ve thought…” Gloria laughed and flipped through her Pokedex as Victor watched the battle.

“Do you best, Hop!” Victor shouted as Hop nodded.

“Right, Harpe! Go for an Ember!” Scorbunny jumped in the air and shot a burst of flame that flew towards the Rookidee. The Pokemon flapped its wings and dodged the attack with ease before charging after Harpe.

“It’s fast!” Victor watched as Rookidee slammed its beak into Scrobunny.

“Harpe!” Hop shouted and glared at the Pokemon. “This thing is strong! But I’m not giving up! I’m gonna defeat you and capture you! You hear?”

_ ‘Hop’s so determined!’  _ Victor couldn’t help but smile at his friend.  _ ‘Maybe...just maybe..’  _

“Harpe! Chase after it!” Hop’s shout caused Victor and Gloria to duck as the Rookidee flew past them.

“Whoa! That thing is rowdy!” Gloria sat up from her rock and chuckled as Hop chewed his lip. “You faltering a bit, Hop?”

“I got this one! Trust me!” Hop looked around and smiled. “Harpe, Quick Attack!” Hop pointed towards a nearby tree as Harpe nodded and ran towards it. Scorbunny jumped up the tree and into the air in quick succession, flying closer to the Rookidee.

“Whoa!” Victor sat up and watched as Scorbunny flew towards his opponent.

“Harpe, Ember!” The Rabbit Pokemon took a deep breath and blasted a small burst of flame that collided with the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Sending it crashing down towards the ground. 

“Direct hit!” Victor sat up from the rock and beamed as Hop stuck his thumb up.

“Alright, Pokeball, go!” Hop tossed the ball towards the Rookidee and held his breath as the ball shook. Once...two times...three times...silence. 

“Did...he do it?” Victor stared at the Pokeball as Hop walked towards it and picked it up. 

“Yeah! I caught myself a Rookidee!” Hop held the ball in the air and smiled while Victor and Gloria clapped.

“That was so cool, Hop!” Victor giggled and walked up to his friend while Hop blushed.

“Well, I couldn’t do it without you cheering me on!” 

“I’ll say!” Gloria laughed and placed her phone in her pocket, and looked around. “Let’s continue onward then; we are almost there to Magnolia’s.

* * *

The sun began to slowly set as the trio made their way across the bridge. “So, if I scan the Pokeball with my phone, I can record it too?” Hop looked down at his blue Rotom phone, who nodded and flew in front of him.

_ ‘We Rotoms have many uses! We can record and store information on wild and caught Pokemon! That’s not all either! Scan your Rookidee right now!’ _

“Okay, sure!” Hop held his phone over his newly captured Pokemon and took a picture. The phone flashed and hummed before displaying Rookidee’s stats on the screen.

“Wow, look at that!” Gloria pointed out. “You can see his moves and stuff too! That’s pretty cool!”

“Whoa! Miss Sonia did all that?” Victor crossed his arms and looked back at when he met the woman. 

_ ‘She must be wicked smart to think of all this! That’s amazing!’  _

“Have you thought of a name for the little guy, Hop?” Victor looked at his friend, who waved his finger at him and smirked.

“Of course, I do! I already thought of one as soon as I saw him!” Hop looked at the Pokeball and nodded. “Guys, meet Gladius!”

“Gladius?” Gloria raised a brow at Hop, who smiled at them.

“Yep! The moment I saw him ram his body into you, I know he was gonna be strong!”

“Oh, I’m glad to be your test dummy, Hopington!” Gloria grabbed Hop’s neck and ruffled his spiky hair.

“Gloria, I didn’t mean it like that! Vic, help a guy out here!” Hop looked up at his friend, who laughed and approached his sister.

“Glori, let’s let go of Hoppy now. I don’t want you to damage his head now.”

“Ah, alright, just cause your boyfriend said so, I’ll stop.”

“VIC’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

“I’M NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!” The boys shouted in unison as they turned bright red.

“Oh, my mistake!” Gloria snickered and quickly turned around. “Future boyfriend.”

“Gloria!” Victor blushed and waved his hands in front of his face as she giggled at him. “Not funny!”

“It is for me!” 

“Ah, today’s youth is so full of energy; nothing has changed, it seems.” An elderly voice alerted the trio, causing them to turn around.

“Oh, were we too loud? I’m sorry, ma’am!” Victor bowed to the elderly woman, who smiled and pushed up her glasses.

“Don’t worry, child; little Sonny told me a few young trainers were heading their way over here. I assume they are you?”

“Sonny?” Hop looked up and placed his hands on his hips. “You mean, Sonia?”

“That’s correct! Allow me to introduce myself.” She smiled at the trio and nodded. “I am Professor. Magnolia.”

“Oh! You’re the lady we needed to see!” Gloria pointed at Magnolia and brought out her Pokedex. “Sonia told us that we were to show you these!

“Straight to the point! I like that!” She glanced at the three of them and raised a brow at Victor. “Interesting.”

“What?” 

“Someone notified me that only two of you got endorsed, yet I see three Pokedexes...why is that?”

Silence filled the air as the trio exchanged worried looks at each other.

_ ‘Does she not know?’  _ Victor looked to the ground and chewed his lip.  _ ‘Surely she knows...was I too eager? I don’t want to get Sonia in trouble.’  _

“I….”

“Gran!” Victor looked up and spotted the familiar orange hair that bounced in the wind.

“Sonia!” Magnolia raised a brow as Sonia ran towards them. “What are you doing here?”

“One sec…” Sonia huffed and took a deep breath. “I was gonna tell you I gave Victor a Pokedex, now before you say anything.” Suddenly Magnolia brought her cane up and pointed it at Sonia.

“Let me guess, you see potential in this child?”

“Yes, I do! But it’s not just Victor; I see it in all of them!” Sonia stood in front of the trio and glared at Magnolia, who took a deep breath and sighed.

“You know Leon will have a fit if he found out.”

“I don’t care what he thinks. That guy has lost his way ever since he became champion, and I believe these kids can change him!” 

Victor looked down at his Pokedex and glanced at Hop and Gloria.  _ ‘Sonia believes in me...believes in us…’  _

“Very well.” Magnolia pushed up her glasses and laughed. “Sonny, you were always the wild child. Maybe that’s what Leon needs.” The Professor cleared her throat and smiled at the trio. “I hereby grant you my blessing. But Victor…”

“Yes!” Victor stood straight up like a board, causing Gloria and Hop to snicker.

“I do wonder a few things.”

“Ask away!”

“What is it that you truly want in all this? I know Leon endorsed your friends here, but I have to ask you myself.” 

Victor took a moment to collect his thoughts and stared at Magnolia. “Well, Professor...after battling for real and watching my friend Hop catch a Pokemon...I realized that this is something I wanted to do! Getting to know my Pokemon and friends and experiencing it for the first time...I want to see it all! And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get there!”

“Vic…” Hop smiled at his friend and slapped his back, causing the boy to laugh. “That was beautiful! I’ll be sure to support you in any way I can too!”

“Thanks, Hop!”

“Oi’ don’t forget about your own flesh and blood!” Gloria joined in for a hug and ruffled Victor’s hair. “We got your back, Vic.”

“And I have yours!” Victor smiled at his friends and faced Magnolia. “I know Leon can change his mind if I try...I know that much.”

“Victor…” Professor Magnolia let out a small smile and touched the boy’s hands. “You’ve shown a lot of compassion and conviction. And your friends as well, I can see it in their eyes. I’m glad to know I have you to rely on in shaping Galar’s future.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Victor, Hop, and Gloria bowed as Sonia handed Victor a letter.

“Here, this is for you, Victor!”

“What is it?” Victor held the letter carefully and noticed it had a strange red symbol on it...kind of similar to Leon’s endorsement stamp

“It’s a letter of recommendation...show it to Leon, and he will have to change his mind.” Victor’s eyes widened as he grasped the letter.

“Sonia...this is..are you sure?”

“Uh, yeah? You got mine and my grandmother’s approval. I don’t see why not?”

“Wow…” Victor sniffled as Hop and Gloria hugged him. “Thanks, Sonia, this-” Suddenly, out of nowhere, something fell from the sky and crashed into the waters nearby. “What was that?”

“It’s by the lake!” Hop shouted as he ran towards the noise.

“Hop, wait up!” Gloria looked at her brother, who nodded at her. “Let’s go check it out.”

  
  



	10. Falling Stars

“It’s this way!” Hop shouted and pointed towards the lake. A pillar of smoke billowed into the sky as the group made their way towards the waters.

“What the heck is that?” Gloria stared at a mysterious rock that rose to the surface. Shining and shimmering a bright purple.

“That’s…” Professor Magnolia pushed up her glasses and gasped, “That’s a Wishing Star!” 

“A Wishing Star?” Victor looked back at the Professor, who nodded at the trio.

“Yes, The Wishing Stars are mysterious objects that grant immense power.”

“Oh!” Hop’s eyes quickly lit up. “We can use those to Dynamax our Pokemon!” 

“That’s right, Hoppy.” Sonia twirled her hair and pondered at the sight of the massive rock. “That actually could be enough to make bands for you three.”

“Then that means we gotta grab it!” Hop smiled and threw off his jacket and clothes, save for his underwear, before jumping into the waters.

“Hop, wait!” Victor blushed and covered his face as water splashed into the air.

“He just did that, didn’t he.” Gloria sighed and watched Hop swim towards the rock.

“Well, Young Hop sure likes taking the initiative, doesn’t he?” Magnolia chuckled as Sonia sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Hop, I swear you’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

“Should we go after him?” Gloria asked as she looked down at her brother, who crouched down and began folding Hop’s clothes and setting them aside.

“I think he’s got it.” Victor glanced at the waters and watched his friend make his way to the rock. Hop caught a glimpse of Victor’s face and waved enthusiastically at him.

“Vic! Gloria! This rock is huge!” 

“He made it!” Victor stood up and waved back at his friend but froze when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

_ ‘What is this feeling?’  _ The boy scanned the waters and spotted something bubbling towards Hop.

“There’s something out there.” 

“What?” Gloria turned her head towards Victor, who pointed out at the water. “Oh no.”

“Hop!” Sonia shouted. She motioned her hands towards the shore. “Get out of there!”

“You’re in danger!” Victor stood up and shouted with all his might in an attempt to get his friend over.

“Huh?” Hop raised a brow and froze as the water around him shifted and shook. A massive dark shadow appeared underneath him and quickly disappeared. “OH!” Hop swam made a mad dash towards the shore. Panting as his heart raced at the sight of whatever was down there.

“You’re almost there!” Victor held out his hand and awaited Hop to grab on.

“I...think…” Hop held his hand out and smiled as he came close to Victor, but suddenly, he fell through the waters as something grabbed his leg.

“Hop!” Victor shouted.

“Oh my gosh!” Gloria gasped and looked around for her friend. “I don’t see-” Just then, she heard the sound of Victor dropping his bag and hat, followed by him jumping into the lake. “Vic?”

_ ‘I have to save him!’  _ Victor swam towards the bottom of the lake in a desperate attempt to find Hop.  _ ‘Hop…?’  _ He quickly spotted the figure of his friend and swam towards him. 

_ ‘Hop!’  _ He smiled, grabbed his friend’s hand, and placed him on his back before making his way towards the surface. Just as he neared the surface, he spotted something moving in the water.  _ ‘What?’  _ He scanned the waters and caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes glaring at him.  _ ‘I have to swim fast!’  _ He turned around and swam to the top, only to get grabbed by the Pokemon’s tail. Victor’s lungs burned as he began to lose air. His vision blurred as the surface grew further and further from his grasp. The red eyes appeared from behind the boy, and he came face to face with a rampaging Gyarados that charged a Hyper Beam at him.

Without warning, the Gyarados fell over as two blasts of water struck its body. The Gyarados roared and glared at its attacker, only to be attacked again by its body. 

_ ‘Huh?’  _ Victor felt something grab him and Hop and took a deep breath as the pair reached the surface. He coughed and gasped for air and looked around to see a Blastoise carrying him and Hop.

“Good job Wattson!” Sonia shouted, “Bring them here!” Sonia’s Blastoise nodded and quickly swam towards the shore and threw the duo onto land before turning towards the Gyarados, who breached the waters and roared at them.

“Sonia...you…” Victor coughed as the woman walked forward.

“Let me handle this.” She cracked her knuckles and pointed at the Gyarados. “So, we meet again, big guy! You probably don’t remember me, but I’m here to settle the score! Wattson, Dark Pulse!” Blastoise charged his cannon and fired a ray of dark energy that struck the Gyarados head-on, sending it a few feet back. The Gyarados roared again and charged another Hyper Beam and shot it towards Sonia and Wattson.

“Oh dear,” Magnolia chuckled. “This thing doesn’t know when to give up.”

“Funny,” Sonia smirked. “It could learn a thing or two from me. Wattson, Hydro Pump!” The Shellfish Pokemon charged its canons once more and shot out an enormous torrent of water that collided with the beam. 

“You okay, Vic?” Gloria knelt down to her brother, who nodded.

“I...am…”

“Good.” Gloria smiled and flicked her brother’s forehead.

“Oww! What was that-”

“That was so dangerous, Vic! You could’ve gotten hurt!” 

“I…” Victor slowly sat up, his face and clothes damp from his recent swim. “I couldn’t just stand there…I had to do something! I wanted to save Hop!” He glanced at Hop, who coughed and slowly sat up while Gloria wrapped a blanket around him.

“That...was close…” Hop laughed and shivered. “Thanks for saving me, Vic.”

“Yeah.” Victor felt a blanket wrap around his body as he watched the ensuing battle between Sonia and the Gyarados. “So, Sonia is a trainer too?”

“She was.” Magnolia walked towards the trio and smiled. “She and Leon traveled together; she overcame a lot of hardships on her travels.”

“Really?” Hop raised a brow as he stood up. “I find it hard to believe she did that.”

“Everyone goes through hardships, Hop. We all go through struggles. I’ve seen trainers give up when things grow tough. It’s easy to quit, but it’s more rewarding to try, isn’t it?” Magnolia winked at Victor, who looked down at the ground.

_ ‘Trying, huh…’  _ He looked up and gasped as Wattson’s attack overtook the Gyarados, sending it flying back. 

“Nice job Wattson!” Sonia jumped into the air and smiled as the Gyarados swam away, having given up on its attack.

“That was amazing, Sonia!” Hop smiled and ran up to the woman, who blushed and laughed.

“Aww shucks. It’s nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Victor shook his head and giggled. “That was more than nothing; it was so cool!”

“Aww heck, you kids flatter me.” Sonia’s face was all red as the trio nodded at her. 

“That was pretty awesome, Sonia!” Gloria sighed and looked at the rock, which was carried towards the shore by Wattson. “All this fuss over a rock.”

“The Wishing Star must’ve disturbed that Pokemon’s nap.” Magnolia chuckled and smacked the Wishing Star with her cane. “I’ll go ahead and make the Dynamax bands for you all. So why not rest up here for the night before you start your journey.”

“Oh, thank you, Professor.” Victor bowed to Magnolia and sneezed.

“Of course, now let’s get you two some warm clothes and a nice meal.” With that, the trio made their way to Magnolia’s home for the night. 

* * *

That night, Victor tossed and turned in his room that Magnolia let him stay in. The boy sighed and frowned as it felt lop-sided to him. “It’s just for one night, Vic...you can handle this.” He looked up at the old room and spotted an assortment of trinkets and trophies, probably from Magnolia’s younger years. He turned his body and faced the window.

“Hey, Vic…” The boy heard a whisper from the other side of the room. “Are you awake?”

“Yes…” 

“No, you’re not; otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to answer.” 

“I’m sleep talking…”

“Funny.”

“What’s up, Hop?” Victor sat up and laughed as Hop walked into the room.

“I, uh...wanted to thank you for saving me.”

“I didn’t, though...Wattson did.” Victor gripped his blanket and chewed his lip. 

“You still tried to! That’s still amazing!”

“You think so?” 

“Yep!” Hop sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be at the bottom of the lake…” Hop chuckled and fell back onto Victor’s bed. “I was amazed!”

“About what?”

“That you jumped in after me like that! That’s the first time I saw you jump head-on without thinking.”

“Oh...well,” Victor looked outside and sighed. “I couldn’t just stand there and watch you drown. I guess I got tired of standing around. I didn’t want to just be on the sidelines, you know?”

“Is that why you wanted to become a trainer?” Hop raised a brow as Victor chuckled.

“I guess so!” Victor’s face darkened as he looked down at his hands. “Leon’s very adamant at his decision, but that’s not gonna stop me from trying! I want to become a trainer, just like you, Gloria, and Miss Sonia! But…” His voice trembled as he tried to hold his hands together. “I’m scared...what if...what if he says no? What if I wasted all this effort.”

“Victor!” Victor felt Hop’s warm hands touch him, easing his shakiness. “Listen to me. It’s okay to be scared...I know...but I know you can change his mind.”

“You think so?”

“I know so!” Hop nodded at his friend, who cracked a small smile. “I know you more than Lee! You’re not weak by any stretch of the imagination! You’re amazing; I know this cause I’m your best friend!” Victor giggled and smiled wider at Hop, who smirked at him. “Oh, there’s that amazing smile!”

“Thanks, Hop...that makes me feel a lot better. I’m glad that you have my back.”

“And I’m glad you have mine! And as a special reminder.” Hop dug into this pocket and handed Victor a red bracelet with a pair of golden stars on it.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a bracelet! I made it after dinner...I wanted to make this as a thank you gift.” 

Victor held the bracelet in his hand and smiled. “Thanks, Hop. I love it.”

“Now we match!” Hop brought out a similar one, but it was purple instead of red. Suddenly, Victor grabbed the purple one and placed the red one in Hop’s hand.

“I like this one, better…” Victor slipped the bracelet over his wrist and smiled. “Now it’s like I have a part of you on me at all times.”

“Oh...that’s good..” Hop slipped the red bracelet over his wrist and smirked at the two bracelets. “I guess now, whenever we feel lonely, we have these to remind us.”

“Hop…” Victor turned his head and held his breath.

“What?”

“That’s so cheesy…”

“What?” Hop threw his hands back and blushed. “I was trying to be poetic!” 

“You missed by a large margin, Hop.” Victor chuckled, causing Hop to pout and grab his hands.

“Okay, mister Hoshino! Prepare your demise!” Hop clung onto Victor’s wrist and pinned him down. “I got you, now!”

“Hop...you’re heavy…” Victor whined as his friend laughed. 

“I got you now-” Suddenly, the lights flickered on as Gloria stood by the door.

“Well, well, finally making the moves on my brother, are ya, Hop.”

“Gloria!” Hop quickly jumped off of Victor and stood up. “What are you doing here?”

“I was heading to the bathroom when I overheard you two chatting it up...who would’ve thought you’d end up like that.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” 

“Really? It looks clear as day to me.” 

“Okay, we should get some rest!” Hop pushed Gloria out of Victor’s room as the brunette blushed and touched his bracelet.

_ ‘Thanks, Hop...tomorrow is the big day for sure.’  _

  
  



End file.
